


What are little boys made of?

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, BFSmutWeek, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Ash's First Time - with his Baseball Coach.





	What are little boys made of?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you all now. This is the stuff of nightmares. 
> 
> I also have filthy enabling friends; I was writing something MUCH nicer than this.. and whelp, we all got a little sidetracked.
> 
> There will also be an edit later to include the link to the art that goes with it.
> 
> For the BFSmutWeek!

He always did like them young. It was a sickness that festered within him, one that he had embraced a long time ago. The younger they were, the less likely they were to tell anybody, and the less likely it was that he would be caught.

Not that anyone would believe them anyway.

He stared down at the tear-streaked face, the green eyes that glittered with defiance, and the tiny pink mouth wrapped around his thick meat. He grinned. It was always better when they had a bit of fight in them.

“You like that huh?” He pushed cock further into the kid’s mouth, laughing as he gagged, watching as those green eyes widened with fear, the earlier rebellion disappearing in the face of the possibility of actually choking to death.

He’d done that once… choked some poor kid to death with his dick… such a fucking rush.

“Careful now, remember what I said would happen if you tried to bite my dick…” He pushed it in further, hands fisted through the strands of blonde hair as he felt that cute little button nose press up against his stomach, and the involuntary clench of the kid’s throat around his cock, ignoring the struggles as he took a moment to savour the sensation.

Fuck it felt good… too good.

With a groan and a final shove, he came hard, knowing that it would only take a few moments before he was ready to go again. The more they fought, the more it made him want to fuck them up… and this one was the feistiest one yet.

He pulled his softening cock free, the boy retching as strings of saliva and cum dripped from his mouth. The look of pure hatred that flashed in those green eyes was enough to make him cum all over again.

He loved it when they thought they could fight back.

Grabbing the boy by the back of the head, he shoved him face first onto the floor of the sports shed, pinning the small body down with the weight of his own.

“Do you know what happens to little boys who think they’re so clever?” His words were punctuated with jerky movements as he tugged the boy’s pants down, revealing his pale skinny ass.

The boy now struggled in earnest, arms flailing as he tried to break free. With a growl he punched the kid in the face, and while he was dazed, mouth bleeding from the cut he’d given him, tied his hands together behind his back. He pulled the kid’s pants off completely and spread his legs, his thumbs pulling apart the little globes of flesh as he eyed the pink bud between them.

Fuck, he was hard again already.

He lined the head of his cock up with that twitching hole, his dick still damp and sticky with cum and saliva as he pushed it in, watching as the ring of muscle gave way, the blood welling up as the skin tore, shuddering as the kid screamed.

It was always more fun when they screamed.

He gripped those slim hips and pushed himself in even further. “How do you like that boy? How do you like the feel of an adult’s cock in your little boy pussy huh? Look at your virgin ass swallowing my cock down. Fucking hungry little slut aren’t you?”

He reached for the polaroid camera that he kept inside the shed, and took a picture of the tear-stained face, streaked with dirt, blood and his cum. It would make a good addition to his collection. He thrust again, the blood making his cock slide a little easier. “Fuck your ass is tight.”

With the smack of skin against skin, he bottomed out, the boy beneath him sobbing. “Don’t worry, you’ll soon feel good too…” he grunted as he began fuck him in earnest.

He could feel his pulse quickening and his balls tightening as he pistoned his hips, the slap of flesh and the wet sounds of his cock abusing that tight little hole filling the small space.

He never could last long when it was their first time.

With a guttural shout he thrust a final time. His hips shuddering as he emptied himself as deep as he could, filling the boy’s ass with his biggest load yet.

Somewhere along the way the kid had cum, his little cock dribbling onto the floor beneath them. “Awww, would you look at that,” he said, giving the boy’s rump a pat has he pulled his cock free, admiring the way his hole gaped momentarily, “Baby’s first orgasm huh? Don’t worry kid, there will be plenty more where that came from…”

Picking up the kids shirt, he used it to wipe his cock clean, before tucking himself back into his pants, dropping the soiled shirt on the kid’s face as he untied his hands. There wouldn’t be any fight left in him now, not after this. He picked up the camera and developed picture next to it, grinning to himself as he tucked it into his pocket. “I’ll see you next week, especially if you know what’s good for you. And remember, you tell anyone about this, and I’ll fucking kill your punk ass. Got that?”

 

\---

 

It was a long time before Ash felt he could move. His body felt bruised and battered, and his ass stung and burned something fierce. He used his dirty shirt to wipe himself down as best as he could, the hose outside helping to wash away most of the grime.

Anger burned hot and white in his chest, even as he started to cry again, the tears tracking down his cheeks, and he swore that he never let another man touch him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end! Now go pour yourself a stiff drink and click the kudos button.


End file.
